Different People, Same Hearts
by Zane Rocks
Summary: What so you get when you mix a shy and not very self confident girl with a, famous and confident guy, a budding love. When Quattro meets Emily, he realizes that even though they are different, they have the same hearts. Quattro X Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Shark Rules: Hi everyone. :)**

**Quattro: Why am I here, and you are as pretty as a flower.**

**Shark Rules: Thanks, you sure do know how to make a lady feel special,* giggles* and you are a main character**

**Quattro: Thanks, and I always had it in me**

**Trey, Shark, & Qinton: Yeah right. * rolls their eyes ***

**Quattro: She doesn't own Yi-Gi-Oh Zexal and she stole my heart.**

**Shark Rules: You're making me blush.**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer morning, and all was well. A young boy was taking a stroll down the park. He was Thomas, he was famous, cute, and son of Vetrix. He could have any girl he wanted yet he choose me. My name is Emily, I guess you could say I am sort of on the pretty side, but I really don't think so, I mean I think my thighs are fat, I don't really think I'm a good singer, and I have wild hair. But yet he choose me, out of all girls, me. It all started there at the park. " Quattro, could you give me an autograph?" asked a loyal fan girl.

" Anything for a fan of mine, especially a pretty one." he said. He signed her book and she left. The days were very busy with fans especially girls for him. He just wanted to settle down from everything that happened, was it too much to ask. Than he bumped into someone. " Hey watch it pal!" he said.

" Sorry Mr. Quattro." said the person quietly. He looked up and saw the person's face. It was a girl, she had fair skin, light brown hair, and light blue eyes. Than she left before he could ask for her name. " Wait!" said Quattro. He ran after her, so he could find out who she is. She saw him and ran faster. She was very shy around people she met. That girl was me. I am usually like that. I never talked to anyone that I never knew unless I wanted to be friends with them, but someone like him was famous, I mean I never talked to anyone famous. All the girls in my school say that he's dreamy. I have to agree with them about that. This was the most nervous I felt, just like the time I cut my own hair the week before my birthday. I took a surprise turn and I lost him. I ran very hard, and was completely tired. I just started back to my home route. I live with my cousin Sakura, or Saku. I called her Saku when we were four because I never learned her name until we were ten. But, I kinda got the habit of calling her that. " Wait!" he yelled. He somehow caught up to me, when he stopped me. " What's you name?" he asked.

" Emily." I answered back.

" That's a pretty name for a pretty girl." he said.

" I'm really not that pretty." I said.

" But you are pretty." he assured me. My friends always told me that I don't have self confidence. I don't think I look pretty, don't think I sing good, and I don't think I'm very talented. " I got to go." I said.

" I think you should work on self confidence." he said.

" You're not the first person to tell me that." I said.

" So I guess you know that you should work on that." he said.

" Yeah, I try." I said.

" You can call me by my real name." he said.

" What's your real name?" I asked.

" It's Thomas, Thomas Arclight." he said.

" Okay, and you seem cool, what school are you going to?" I asked.

" I'm starting to go to Tipton Middle school tomorrow." he said. That was the same school I go to. " You want to hang out sometime?" he asked.

" I guess." I said. I usually don't go to these things without my friends. " Can I bring my friends?" I asked.

" Sure." he said. He seemed down. " Meet you at one o' clock in the afternoon." he said.

" Okay." I said.

* Later *

" He asked you out!" yelled my friend Mikaru.

" My brother says that he isn't cool." said Rio.

" Shark said that only because of what happened to you." said Christine.

" She is right about that." said my little sister Pip.

" Why would he say that?" I asked.

" Because he used a card in a duel, and it caused me to be in the hospital for four months." said Rio.

" That sounds like a good reason." I said.

" But why didn't you go alone, wait let me reword that you had to go alone." said Rio.

" But you know I'm shy." I said.

" Yeah, and the only way you did make friends was to wait for someone to ask you to be friends, but now you got to build up your courage and go alone." said Pip.

" But, at least you get an excuse to go somewhere as friends and sisters." I said.

" Yeah we do get to do something fun tomorrow, and what makes a sleepover even more fun, a date." said Christine.

" But it's not a date." I said.

" But if someone asks you out it's a date." said Rio. I threw pillows at their faces. Than we all had a pillow fight.

* The Next Day *

We were all ready to go the park to meet up with Thomas. I was wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt, a white skirt, and blue sandals. I had all of my hair in a ponytail, because Rio said she broke my alarm clock by accident, so we woke up ten minutes before the date, and I didn't have time to brush my hair which is a couple of inches past my shoulders, and it looked crazy. " Sorry I'm late." said Quattro. He had jeans and a t-shirt. " You're not late." I said.

" Yeah, we were almost late." said Rio.

" Because you broke the clock." said Christine. Than Rio tackled her, and I tried to break them up, but I got caught in the fight. Than Quattro pulled them apart and saved me. " Thanks." I said.

" No problem." he said.

* Later *

" That was one of the best times of my life!" said Emily.

" Yeah, and best of all, my brother doesn't know." giggled Rio.

" Yeah, and when he got banana cream pie in his face, hilarious." said Mikaru.

" Yeah, well got to go, catch ya guys later." I said.

" Bye!" said everyone, except for Pip. We both left for home, and worked at the store. " How was your date with Quattro?" asked Sakura.

" Fun, and it's wasn't a date." I said.

" Remember, anytime a guy asks you out, it's a date." she said. Than I put cream pie on her face, and she did the same thing back.

*Later At Night*

" Hey Saku." I said.

" What is it?" he asked tired. It was 10:15 P.M. and we were in our triple bunk bed. Pip was at the top, I was in the middle, and Sakura was at the bottom. " Do you think Quattro likes me?" I asked.

" I don't know, and why are you asking?" she said.

" Because, I think I like in, and I mean in a crush way." I said.

" He might, he just might, and go to sleep, we have to go to school tomorrow." she said. I just closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* Somewhere Else *

" Hey Michael." asked Thomas.

" What?" he asked tired.

" Do you think that Emily like me?" he asked.

" Maybe, and go to sleep, we start school tomorrow." said Michael.

" Okay." said Thomas. He went to bed and dreamed about Emily.

* * *

**Shark Rules: Done!:)**

**Quattro: This seems cool.**

**Shark Rules: Thanks, and I want to give you something.**

**Quattro: Sure what is it. * I tazer him * What was that for?**

**Shark Rules: For all the times you were mean to your brothers. Please read and review**


	2. 2 A New School and What is that Thing!

**Emily: Hi everyone, Zane Rocks is on a date( With someone she kidnapped), so I'm here in her place.**

**Quattro's Mind: Boy this girl is hot.**

**Emily: Zane Rocks realized when she read the reviews that she didn't mention what they did in the dreams, so here is what happened, we had dates, made out, got married, and had a daughter named Mimi.**

**Quattro: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, but she does own the super hot Oc.**

**Emily: I'm not that pretty. * Blushes***

* * *

**Emily's POV**

It was one of my favorite time of the year, The day school starts. I put my school uniform on, which is a blue vest, a white, buttoned up, short sleeved shirt, a blue skirt, and black flats. I put my bangs in braids that went behind my ears. I decided that I needed to make more friends. I was going to be a braver, no more shy and cowardly Emily!

* Later *

" I can't do it, I can't do it!" I repeated in my head. The Tipton school was huge and there were a LOT of students. I was in complete shy mode. Why do I have to be naturally shy? Well my mom did tell me that before I started my first year of school, I never had experience with other kids. So that is why I am very shy to this day. " Hey Emily!" yelled someone. It was Maria, she's one of my friends, and had on the same uniform as I did, with white boots, and her hair was half-up with a blue bow. She had light purple hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. " Hi Maria." I said in a gloomily tone.

" You sound down, my guess is that you are having a mental meltdown about all people in this school, and how you were planning to change your shyness, but instead you are convincing yourself that you can's do it." she said.

" How do you always make the right guesses about my problems?" I asked. She never ceased to amaze me. She has this special talent to guess what is wrong with people.( mainly me ).

" Because you are one of my best friends, and I know how you are like in cases like this." she said.

" Do you know what I should do?" I asked.

" I think you should just be yourself, and I would worry about your crush who is on his way here right now." she said. I turned around to see Thomas in the same uniform like ours, except with jeans and sneakers. " Well adios, Maria." I said. I tried to run away but Maria was holding the back of my collar. " You aren't going anywhere missy." she said.

" Hello Emily." said Thomas.

" Oh, um...hi." I said sheepishly. I was so nervous. Than the bell rang. " Well see ya!" he said.

" See you too." I said.

" Looks like someone is totally in love with the new boy, and when did you meet him?" she asked.

" The day before yesterday." I said.

" Lucky." she said.

* Later*

" Class, today we have a new student, her name is Emily Hiro, so please make her feel comfortable." said the chemistry teacher Mr. Foxer. I walked into the room, and was completely nervous. I sat down where Mr. Foxer told me to.

* Later*

I was a nervous wreck through out the whole day. I thought everything was going to be okay, but it's NOT okay. I completely embarrassed myself. I was on my way home until I heard something. " What was that?" I wondered.

" You look upset." said a voice.

" Who's there?!" I asked. I was scared. Than I saw something that was I never excepted to see in my entire life.

* * *

**Zane Rocks: I'm back, and what is this mysterious thing, we'll find out in the next chapter!**

**Emily: Please review.**


End file.
